Usuario discusión:Csuarezllosa
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Cerámica Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Usuario Discusión:Zuirdj. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Kidoma (Discusión) 06:26 9 jun 2009 Gracias Muy buenas, gracias por tu apreciación en el artículo Vidrio persa.... he añadido la plantilla correspondiente a la procedencia de wikipedia. Te agradecería, que o bien la pongas tú, o que me dejes la nota en mi discusión, ahhhhh y mucho más si contribuyes a mejorarlo. la plantilla que hay que poner es , como ves es sencillo, y dado que compartimos la misma licencia, se puede hacer. --kidoma 15:19 9 jun 2009 (UTC) Plantilla Wikipedia Te ruego que antes de colocar una plantilla, te informes bien, por poner un ejemplo, en el caso de Frita, soy el editor principal del artículo en Wikipedia. Hay que mirar el historial "majete" además de que tendrías que conocer mis distintos logins, por supuesto he revertido tu edición.--kidoma 19:18 29 jun 2009 (UTC) :¿En qué lo afecta citar la fuente, aún con mayor razón si usted es el autor principal? Note que al ceder los artículos con licencia libre, ya no son "propios". Alguien podría incluso modificarlos drásticamente en Wikipedia... en ese caso habría que poner la plantilla para que no se viera como si se estuviera apropiando de la atribución del contenido. Una plantilla no hace daño a nadie, ¿o sí? Cualquiera puede ver el historial allí y ver quién contribuyó más. Tuvimos un problema similar en Literatura Wiki. Un autor nunca quería poner que los artículos venían de Wikipedia, porque él los había escrito allí. Pero, al mirar el historial con detenimiento, se veía que él no era el único contribuyente del artículo. No quiero comenzar una discusión, sólo deseaba aclarar que el usuario Carlos actuó de buena fe, a mi parecer. Como lo veo, usted le dice que "se fije bien". Pero, ¿dónde se encuentra escrita y aprobada lo que usted propone, que no hay que citar la fuente cuando uno escribe la mayor parte del contenido? Tal vez es tan obvio que no está en ningún lado... :¿Por qué no leer en su totalidad http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Wikia:Licensing y ver si allí está contemplada la excepción a la regla que usted propone? Allí proponen varias formas de mostrar la fuente de un artículo. Una de ellas es hacerlo en el sumario de edición, otra una plantilla, etc. Esa licencia se supone que es la última palabra sobre eso, lo demás son interpretaciones. Si todos la leyéramos, creo que no habría malentendidos como éste. Allí no he visto excepciones, pero tal vez haya leído mal. Verifiquemos para saber cómo es realmente, en vez de imaginar cómo debería ser. --Davinci - talk 21:25 30 jun 2009 (UTC) ::When re-using Wikia content that has been released Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License, you must provide credit to the authors either by including a) a hyperlink (where possible) or URL to the page or pages you are re-using, b) a hyperlink (where possible) or URL to an alternative, stable online copy which is freely accessible, which conforms with the license, and which provides credit to the authors in a manner equivalent to the credit given on this website, or c) a list of all authors. (Any list of authors may be filtered to exclude very small or irrelevant contributions.). --Davinci - talk 21:31 30 jun 2009 (UTC) En http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-sa/3.0/legalcode, sección 4.c hay algo sobre esto, también. --Davinci - talk 21:38 30 jun 2009 (UTC) Aparte de leer todo eso, habría que preguntarle al staff cómo se procede en el caso de que casi todo el contenido tomado de otros sitios con licencia libre, sea creado por el mismo autor. Yo hice lo mismo en una wiki, pero yo sí puse todas las plantillas... no podía simplemente ignorar las contribuciones de los otros usuarios, por mínimas que fueran. Tal vez no se necesite la plantilla, como si fuera equivalente a subir el mismo texto a ambos sitios simultáneamente. O tal vez se necesite, para poder corroborar el usuario autor del artículo, por medio del historial. Esa parte de que hay que conocer los distintos logins... Para que una cuenta alterna no se considere sock puppet se debería proveer un enlace entre ellas. Jajaja. Bueno, ya no molesto más. --Davinci - talk 21:40 30 jun 2009 (UTC) Respuesta a nombrarte burócrata y administrador. En respuesta a tu petición y Cito: Hola, Kidoma, veo que estas solo editando como yo, te puedo ayudarte si me nombrarás burócrata y administrador para poner en orden.- Gracias.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ( )' 23:39 8 ago 2010 (UTC) #Este tema no puede ser solo decisión mía, habría que pedir la conformidad a la comunidad que mantiene esta wiki, así como a los miembros que la forma. --kidoma 16:48 9 ago 2010 (UTC) :RE:No entiendo, tu eres el único burócrata que hace todo aquí, según tus ediciones, los miembros de la comunidad no mantiene nadie, está casi abandonado, bueno es tu decisión, gracias y hasta luego ::Represento como moderador a un foro de cerámica, la idea se desarrolló por tanta información que teníamos desordenada. Yo soy quien edita esa información, pero las técnicas, piezas y demás son de todos. Nuestro trato diario se desarrolla allí, si quieres visitarnos, y proponer esto mismo, estoy totalmente de acuerdo, en Dudas y cuestiones sobre cerámica. ^Por otra parte, las obras de los ceramistas puedes verlas en la pequeña galería de la wiki, Categoría:Galería usuario, esto es solo una muestra de todos mis amigos y usuarios en cerámica, algunos de nombre reconocido así como profesores de escuelas de arte.--kidoma 20:53 9 ago 2010 (UTC)